wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Noodle
NOODLE they / him • pan • explorer • tribeless this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking them, thank you If one was the wonder what happened to The Universe, now this is certainly a tale to tell, a legend to be passed down for years to come. The legend of Noodle, a forgotten entity in whom used to be one of the old Builders of Pyrrhia's universe along with The Sun and The Moon. Yet, after the incidents of the long past, they've come back, reborn anew but with a catch, they have no memories of their past self. Waking up eons later in the vast expanse of sand, their life started again and this time better than ever. APPEARANCE see reference Fur like pure ivory, a strange dragonet belonging to no tribe in particular, you may see them wandering the plains of the desert with their explorer partner, Snapple. Just plain a crew of enigmatic dragonets so it seems, they certainly aren't like anything Pyrrhia has ever seen before. They have a more goattish appearance, both in horns and build, it's one of their most noticeable features. Noodle is certainly striking, following their ivory fur is a stream of pale pastel yellow scales running down their back, ending at their tail. Usually, they come off as a puffy white kitten-like character. Light turquoise strokes in light hues across the top of their head, running down the front of their snout. Large dark teal eyes follow this light coloration, who would've thought this young little dragonet used to be the creator of Pyrrhia's universe. Two pairs of horns protrude from their head, upon their forehead, a pair of goat-like horns, bending backwards at the center point. And one protruding from being their head, the ones cresting their head is the same coloration as their scales whilst the ones on the back of their head are deep bluish green grey with a tinge of teal. Noodle's tail remains long and sweeping, plumed at the end with a soft pom pom of fur, like the rest of their body. Their underbelly has softer fur than the rest, while the same color as the rest of their fur, it's simply unbearable not to touch. Small tufts of fur can be seen protruding from their chest similar to little spikes. Their facial features are a mix between a fox and cat, the mouth is similar in this way, they're known for their cat mouth smiles. Even then, they have a happy expression almost always displayed on their face. Their build remains chubby and stocky, with a thin layer of fat on their legs and tail, their build certainly doesn't differ from any dragonet their age. The large eyes, the softly rounded ears with white tufts inside them. Shoulders are softly rounded, connecting to their gentle and small wings. It can be said, Noodle isn't exactly the definition for intimidating, but quite the opposite. Talons remain short and curved and while sharp, they don't have much need for them, they don't fight. If they did, you'd know who would win. Speaking of their wings, they're probably the most normal part of them, remaining batlike and membranous. Yet the membrane colorations burst with bright spring blues and greens, flowing in auroras of beautiful colors. Together in harmony, mixing well with one another. With their expressions, follows their small, furry paws with highlighting paw pads of smooth flesh. A distinctive scent clings to their fur, a smell like flowers and distant ocean shores. It follows with their vibes, positivity and happiness. PERSONALITY The smile on their snout gives away the most of their personality, a cheerful, kind and yet mischievous dragonet in whom loves the spirit of adventure. They have a certain loving heart, so much so they'd consider those close to them family, however the only one willing to actually be said close to them is Snapple. Optimism is in Noodle's nature, always seeing the best in every situation and seems to have high self-esteem and confidence in themself to do great things. It compliments their optimism making them a perfect being who doesn't see very many flaws in themself which makes them quite the friend to be around. The tribeless dragonet has these tendencies to boost anyone's self-esteem, much like their kindness, it's just in their pure nature. They are, in short, a plus-sized friend with a squishy floofiness and tendency to get into trouble. Even then, they still have their flaws, although they never really consider them too often, but they're nevertheless there. A fear of death is one of the most common flaws that they have, they fear their loved ones getting hurt, Noodle's terrified of having others die on them. However, they additionally fear being that of a disappointment or overall disappointing anyone, mostly their friends in particular. One of their more known flaw, immaturity, they act their age, just a little kid to everyone's eyes and for the most part, they are hard to take completely seriously. ---- * cheerful, optimistic, supportive, a very good friend * however, sometimes doesn't consider the consequences of their actions * they like a lot of things,,, especially friendship and happiness * immature,,, they're still a kid, what were you expecting from them? * looks up to snapple for reassurance,,, unsure of their capabilities or true origin, doesn't really want to know * emotional,,, sometimes even a drama queen,,, they find their life a never ending book (because they can't exactly die) * fears death,,, is scared of losing the ones they love * can get worked up about some things,,, whenever they're angry they always end up crying at the same time * always confused, but looks towards the future,,, wishes they could see deep into the future sorta,,, they just want to know what happens * curious,,, a little too curious for their own good * sometimes is mischievous,,, may steal food from others if they have to,,, they shouldn't exactly be underestimated HISTORY * originally wasn't named noodle, but was named the universe,,, they also looked a lot different back then, before the beginning of pyrrhia's creation. * after the heavens started filling with higher beings, there was hardly any room left, so the higher being above all other sent them and two other dragons down to create a new universe. they were the sun and the moon * they were usually the one to break up fights between the other two, they created an entirely different universe together and it was cool * then, one day once the universe was complete, the universe and the sun left, leaving the moon behind, they completely forgot about her and now it was coming back to haunt them * they'd come to report to the higher beings that there was a safe passage to the new universe they had created but when the universe and the sun were traveling down with the millions, if not billions of other dragons of forgotten species, the moon killed them (as in the universe) * they didn't know what happened next since they sorta died and then came back without their past memories, the next thing they know, they're a white fuzzball in the middle of the desert * met snapple one day when wandering cluelessly around the deserted plains and they became good friends, sharing stories of their adventures with one another TRIVIA * Their color scheme actually originally came from the pixelart of Feathertail, however when I took a closer look, the colors went weird, but I thought it was really cool so I decided to put into a different character (what do you know, it's Noodle) * Was originally the name of another character I made a few years ago named Noodle, but I decided to go with the flow with that name and gave it to this strange drago * I was thinking of removing Noddle's wings to make them seem different from my other characters, but I liked the design on their wings so I decided to keep them * In very early concepts, they were going to be female RELATIONSHIPS if you think they could possibly meet and we've had a decent conversation, feel free to add them to their relationships SNAPPLE very positive text HOLLOW positive text THE SUN positive doesn't remember him as noodle, but as the universe, he was an incredibly fun dragon to talk to and they love him dearly. the sun was heartbroken by their death and it scarred them forever. their friendship was quite strong, although they did get into a good deal of disagreements due to the universe's carefree nature. GALLERY please follow reference reference by epi Noovle.png|verglas Noodle-0.png|infobox Noodletimber.png|timber Screenshot 20190730-170320.jpg|epi Dew-NeedleHeadshot.png|dew Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets